Cartmans little servant
by marcelinelvskick
Summary: Cartman has ben wanting a servant for some time now. when his friend comes over for a visit, he deccides its about time he gets one.
1. Visits

Just another day for a young blonde in South Park. Going over to his 'friends' house for a visit. 'Why do I even bother? He's not going to see me as his real friend any time soon..' thought Butters. A while later, Buters came fade to face with his friends door. He knocked & waited a while for the boy or his mom to open the door.

5 minutes later, he heard the boy screaming demands for the door to be opened. His mom then came & opened the door for Butters.

"Oh, hello Butters."

"H-Hello Mrs. Cartman, is Eric home?"

"Why, yes he is. Eric, your little friend is here to see you!"

"Which one?"

"Its me, Butters!"

"Oh, you. What do you want Butters?"

Butters thought for a second, then realized what he had come for. As he was about to speak, he also realized that something was disturbing Cartman. Was it him? Did he do something wrong? No, it couldn't be. He hadn't even been there that long..

"Well, what do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something!"

The blonde was panicking again. He always got this way when he was around Cartman. Though he didn't know why.

"Hang out with you? Hmph. Why would I do that?"

"Well, I-I just thought you might want somebody to hang out with.."

The fat boy on the couch raised an eyebrow. 'Butters thinks I needed someone to hang out with? Has he looked in the mirror lately?' thought Cartman.

"You know what I want Butters?"

The starting to get scared blonde looked around the room. Desperate to not make eye contact with the fat one in front of him. His eyes finally settled on the floor with his knuckles rubbing against each other. But he felt his eyes looking at him. And as if by magic, Butters was somehow forced to look straight into Cartmans eyes.

"Well, since you obviously don't know what I want, I'll tell you,"

Butters was now more desperate then ever to look away, but his eyes were firmly locked on Cartmans. As he was looking, Cartman was signaling him to come closer. And again, as if by magic, butters couldn't ignore his command.

"I want servant. Someone who will do anything I want. No matter what it is. Do you know who I want as my servant?"

Of course, Butters instantly thought of Kyle. Seeming how Cartman said he wanted to torture him any way possible. Cartman must've read his mind or something because the next thing he says shocks the blonde boy with disbelief.

"I don't want Kyle Butters,"

"But I thought that-"

"I want a blonde. Ginger day walking jerseys like him will hesitate to do anything. Besides, he's not soft,"

Soft? Butters thoughts were scrambling through his head. He thought he was tough. But maybe he wasn't talking about him. Maybe he meant Kenny, Tweek, or Pip. He could even be talking about Bebe..

"And the girls here are just stupid."

Well, that canceled her out. Butters was getting more and more nervous. Then Cartman spoke again. Which made him loose track of his thoughts.

"Its not them Leopold."

"Huh?"

Was it possible that he knew exactly what he was thinking about? Butters looked at him in disbelief. Who did he want as his servant?

"Well then who-?"

Butters couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment, he was pushed onto the floor and pinned down. The blonde boy opened his eyes in horror. He didn't know what was going on. But he hoped it would be over with soon.

"I want you Leopold,"

Butters had never been more confused in his life. Cartman wanted him?

"And whether you like it or not, you're going to be my servant boy. Got it?"

Butters nodded. He didn't understand what was happening, but he didn't feel like finding out that much right now..

As butters got up he thought. What he came across with left him thoughtless.

Did he just agree to be Cartman's servant?

**Please review! Other wise, what's the point? Also try to read my other story! :D**


	2. Confirmation

**So sorry for the late update you amazing, awesome, and extremely freaking off the hook people! It's either my timing problems, or my sister. Either way, enjoy! And please review!**

Cartman got off of Butters & made his way upstairs. Butters got up & tried to process what had just happened. He wasn't serious, was he? Then again, this was Eric Cartman. When something like this happens, he takes it very seriously. This made Butters think back to when Kyle had made that deal with him. He went all the way to Washington DC just to get Kyle to keep his part of the deal..

As he was thinking, Cartman was coming back down the stairs with a piece of paper in his hand. 'oh no, he's going to have me sign a paper to! So I won't be able to run away!' But when he handed the paper to Butters, it was a permission slip. Butters was confused, wasn't he suppose to sign a paper himself? What did he need a permission slip for?

"What's this for Eric?"

"Duh! It's for your parents to sign. You think I'm going to tell them that you're my slave? I only rub that in kids faces."

"So, I'm not going to sign anything?"

"No Butters. But if you tell them what it's really for, I will pound you to the ground!"

"Well, then, what am I suppose to tell them?"

"Just tell them its for the school dentist or something."

"I-I don't know Eric, lie to my parents? If they found out, w-well, I could get grounded."

"What's more important Butters, not getting grounded, or your life?"

Cartman said so close to Butters ear, that it made Butters want to shiver from the warmth that came out from his mouth. Wait, did he just say my Life? Butters thought, trying to convince himself that that was not what Cartman had said. Though he really couldn't.

"Besides, how will they find out? Its not like were going to tell them. Or are you?"

Butters thought to himself. Cartman was crazy if he thought that Butters was going to tell anyone! Especially his parents. God knows how long they would ground him if they found out! Sure, his parents weren't as cold and mean as Kyle's parents, but they could step down to their level at any time, so butters was not going to take a chance until then.

"Alright Eric. I'll get my parents to sign this paper.."

"Good. In the mean time, your master should give you a little preview.."

An evil grin spread across the fat boys face. He started to get closer to Butters, making the blonde feel uncomfortable. Butters started to back away slowly towards the wall. If he had known what Cartman was going to do to him now that he backed away, Butters would've stopped right in his spot. Cartman looked at him disapprovingly and raised his fist. Butters was now backing away even more. Is this what Carman was planning for him when he was officially his?

Before Cartman made is move, he shot a small smile at Butters. Of course, the blonde didn't see this because he was covering is eyes in fear. But he didn't care, as long as he got what he wanted. The last thing Butters saw was the darkness of his inside hands before feeling the pain that shot from the punch through is stomach. The blonde boy let out a big yell of pain, followed by a moan as he landed on the ground holding his side to help the pain go away. But it still shot at him like a bullet.

"Psst, Butters," Cartman said in a sing-song voice with a fat smile stretching across his face. Butters looked up at him with a painful expression. Before he could answer back, he got hit straight in the face, making him pass out , and leaving a very satisfied Eric Cartman in the room. However, the fat boy couldn't help wondering, how long will he have him for himself? And was it possible he could maybe have two servants..?

**Short chapter, I know. Again, SO SORRY for the long wait! But it wasn't entirely my fault, my sister kept pushing me of to get on FB. But hope I get more reviews! Thanks to all you people that reviewed! And made this story part of their favorites! Really appreciate it! I'll try to have an even faster update, promise! I'll try to type faster! :D**


	3. 2 is more than 1

Butters woke up with a fright, a strong headache, and confusion. How long had he been out? Where was Cartman? And why was he handcuffed to the stairs? As he looked around, he noticed that it was in complete silence. He was alone. But that didn't answer any of his previous questions.

The blonde boy tugged at is handcuffs trying to see if he could somehow pull loose. Unfortunately he couldn't, and decided to call out to see if maybe there was somebody in the house.

"Hello? Eric? Mrs. Cartman?"

He didn't have any sort of response. Butters kept tugging at is handcuffs hoping that they would come loose. But soon after stopped realizing that it was only causing his hands to redden and bruise. Instead he kept wondering where Cartman had gone. Soon enough, his question was answered. He heard loud shouting outside, followed by kicks at the door. And a somewhat annoyed person. Butters got scared and jumped back a little when he heard the shouting get louder. The shouting sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it… As Butters thought, he heard more shouting outside.

"Let go of me fat ass!"

"Just stand still! I know your kind are stubborn, but come on!"

Butters stared at the door waiting for someone to come in. He still couldn't remember who's voice that was. He had figured out the other one which was obviously Cartman, but he wasn't so sure on who the other voice belonged to..

"Agh! Cartman! You're hurting my waist!"

"Well maybe it would hurt less if you just quit moving around!"

The door finally opened and Butters finally saw who was with Cartman. It was none other than Cartmans favorite little Jew, Kyle Brovflovski. 'What is Eric doing with him?' thought Butters. Cartman finally managed to push Kyle into his house. Which of course Kyle wasn't happy with at all. Considering the fact he just got carpet burn. Cartman closed and locked the door behind him. He then turned around and smirked at Kyle now getting up from the floor. He noticed Butters staring blankly at him, not knowing what to think.

"Oh, hey Butters."

"Hey, Eric.."

"What the fuck Cartman? You cant just do that!"

"I don't see why not Kyle. It's not like you can do anything about it,"

The fat boy smiled at the hurt Jew that was now pinned down in his living room clenching his fists. Though Kyle hate to admit, Cartman was right. It's no that he was weak or anything, rather Cartman was just to heavy for him to carry. Kyle looked around and realized that he wasn't the only one trapped inside. He saw Butters sitting on the stairs still handcuffed.

"What is Butters doing here?"

"Oh, perhaps I didn't mention that you And Butters will be serving me"

"The Hell I Am!"

Kyle shouted while finally getting Cartman off of him and heading to the door, but was soon stopped by something blocking his way. The fat boy just smirked at the Jew in front of him. He knew he couldn't push him away again because he had wasted most of his energy before.

"Get out of my way Cartman!"

"Why don't you just push me out of the way? Or are you just to tired and weak?"

Butters just sat staring at the Cartman trying to get Kyle to erupt like a volcano. And as Butters had learned from the previous times he saw them fight, Cartman got what he wanted from him. He looked pleased that Kyle was yelling at him, though he didn't completely understand why. Kyle's face was getting red from anger knowing that Cartman was right yet again. He hated it when he was right. It made him feel like the stupidest person ever.

"I'm not weak asshole!"

"Well then you shouldn't have any trouble at all pushing me."

"Get. The hell. Out. Of my. Way."

Kyle hissed at Cartman with pure venom. Cartman was a little shocked with the way Kyle had said this. But he wasn't the only one. Butters had heard Kyle and was both surprised and scared at Kyle. He had never heard him speak with so much venom before..

"Damn Kyle, who put a scorpion down your pants?"

Kyle was about to punch Cartman right in the face and make him fall to the ground, but instead he was pushed to the floor and laid there with more carpet burns. When he looked up he saw Cartmans fat face in front of him. Then Cartman remembered Butters being in the room with them waiting to be free from his handcuffs.

"You want to try leaving Leopold?"

"N-No thanks,"

He wanted to leave, but Butters was pretty sure he didn't want that to happen to him either. So he just remained quite while Cartman was telling Kyle that he was going to serve him whether he liked it or not. Which of course, he didn't. But he learned the hard way that there really wasn't anything he could do. Kyle was holding a bag of ice near his face and a wet towel on his knee. His arms hand band-aids for the burns he got from falling down. Cartman continued telling him the kinds of things he would have him and Butters doing while they belonged to him. The Jew made a face protesting at everything he said, while the blonde boy just got worried the more he listened to the fat boy. He really got worried for Kyle. He knew that over the years Cartman had gotten stronger than Kyle. So he didn't know what would happen. He just hoped it wouldn't get to rough. When Butters stopped thinking, he saw Cartman leaning over Kyle's face a bit to close. Kyle just looked up hoping that Cartman would just back away, fast. But he just leaned even closer still talking about his soon to be true orders. The last one shocked Kyle, but before he could react and protest, Cartman had made it come true. Butters was speechless, he couldn't believe what just happened!

Eric Cartman had kissed Kyle Brovflovski!

**Sorry for the late update ppl who have been keeping up with the story! Let me know this came out!**


	4. Lets start off with Kyle

He couldn't believe it! Why would Eric Cartman do that? Then the answer flowed into Butters head all to fast. Cartman liked, no, _loved, Kyle Broflovski. That was the only explanation! The fat boy loved the red headed Jew! But all those times of Cartman making fun of him, torturing him, were they all lies? Or had he really meant that? It didn't matter. All he knew was what he had guessed. The Eric Cartman loved Kyle Broflovski. _

_The blonde boy stared at the two kissing feeling both happy and a little jealous at the same time. Though Butters wasn't entirely sure why. He knew that he liked the fat boy, and loved him a little, but not as much as he was feeling. _

_Cartman pulled his and Kyle's faces apart. When the fat boy looked at the Jew in front of him, he found his expression amusing. Kyle looked dumb founded. Cartman had told him that he would do this, but he didn't expect it to happen right there and then. He stared at Cartman in disbelief, horrified. Then he forced some words out of his mouth._

"_What the fuck did you do that for Cartman?"_

_Kyle shouted, spitting out any saliva that Cartman might have left. Which he hadn't. But he wasn't going to make it look like he was a good kisser!_

"_What? You mean give you the best and only kiss you'll ever get for the rest of your life?"_

"_What?"_

"_Well, I thought I would be nice enough to give it to you. Did you enjoy you're kiss Kahl? You dirty girl!"_

"_I did not enjoy you're fucking fat lips pressed up against mine! And I am not a fucking girl ass hole!"_

"_But Kahl, you are a dirty girl! See? You're already on your period! That's why you're so cranky!"_

"_I'm not on my fucking period Carman!"_

_The fat boy looked at the Jew with a satisfied smile across his face. Kyle was just making it to easy. Butters coughed to get their attention, which it did._

"_What do you want Leopold?"_

_Cartman asked irritated at being interrupted at thought. Butters was scared to continue to talk. But he managed to tell him what he wanted._

"_Um, if its not to much to ask, I would like it if you freed me from the handcuffs.. "_

"_Alright, fine,"_

_Cartman went over to Butters and freed him from the stairs. Butters started to rub his wrists trying to ease the pain from earlier. It helped, but all the pain didn't exactly go away fully. He looked at the fat boy to see if he could move away from his sight, but he wasn't sure if he did let him or not._

"_Butters, go home and get that paper signed."_

"_What paper?"_

_Butters had completely forgotten about he permission slip. Then he couldn't even remember where he had left it. He didn't know what had happened to it while he was knocked out. He figured Cartman must've taken it an put it on he table or something, but he didn't see it._

"_Lose something Leopold?"_

"_I-I just..can't seem..to..find..my paper.."_

_The blonde boy was searching his pockets incase he had forgotten that he had put it inside his pocket earlier when he had it. He then saw Cartman pulling something out off his sweater._

"_Here, lose it again and you're dead. Got it?"_

_Butters nodded frantically. He was about to leave when he heard Kyle say something behind him. Butters turned around to hear him a little more clearly._

"_Oh god, am I going to have to sign something too?"_

_Kyle asked, expecting Cartman to shove a piece of paper with a handwritten deal and decorated with stupid fairies and rainbows on it. Butters watched Kyle's face change from irritation, to surprise and confusion. He was a little confused himself. He didn't really think that what Cartman was doing was fair._

"_No, Kyle. You're not going to sign anything."_

"_W-Well that's not fair Eric!"_

_Butters shouted, half wishing he hadn't. Cartman immediately turned to Butters in surprise and stared at him as if saying 'Did you just protest what I said?'. Butters was unsure why, but he continued to talk to him._

"_I-I just don't think its fair. Why do I have to get my parents to sign something and not him?"_

_Cartman sighed in irritation and explained to Butters._

"_Because Leopold! If I give him a contract, he'll try to find some kind of loophole and resist! Then we'll have to court Again!"_

'_Well, I guess that makes sense' Butters thought. He just turned to the door and headed outside. As he left, he could hear Kyle arguing with Cartman yet again. He was still a little shocked at what Cartman had done, but that wasn't his problem. If he wanted the read headed Jew boy, then by all means, let him have him! He didn't care!_

_Butters sighed trying to get it out of is system. Now he knew for sure that the long waiting love for Cartman was going to come straight out one of these days. Tough he wasn't sure when. But hopefully not when he was around the fat boy. He stared at his paper, read it over, an his eyes widened with confusion and some terror. He quickly turned around and started running back to Cartman's house. Once there, he started pounding at the door of his house. On which he had no response. So he started to yell._

"_Eric! Eric! I need to talk to you!"_

_Still Butters had no response. He quickly slammed the door open, looked around for the person he was looking for, and not a moment to soon, he saw the fat boy with the Jew. It took butters a moment to realize what they were doing, but once he figured it out, he fell speechless. He knew Cartman was twisted, but this was something way beyond that. The only word he had managed to say was,_

"_Eric..?"_


	5. runaways

Butters didn't know what to think of him anymore. He never thought that he would have to see this in his life at all. Only question was, why would he even do this? Why would he do _this_to Kyle? Butters stared at them both, horrified, eyes opened wide, hands trembling. His knees felt like they were no longer able to support him. And, as though he had seen the future, his knees buckled together and dropped him to the floor. His eyes began to swell up. Tears streamed down his face, and he just felt like he couldn't take it anymore…

Before Cartman could notice, he got himself up, and tackled him. The fat ass was taken aback by the blonde boy, but before he could react, Butters had him pinned down, (surprising to him) and was now left breathless on the floor, like he had just been hit by a football. Once Cartman realized who it was on top of him, he felt anger boiling up inside him. 'How dare he attack me like that! Who does he think he is? _I'm _his master! _Me_!'

"What the fuck Leopold? What do you think you're doing?"

Kyle, who was still just as scared and horrified at what had happened, was now staring at Butters who he was happy to see.

"Butters! Help m-"

"Shut up Kyle!"

"Eric! What are you doing to Kyle?"

"None of your concern! Shouldn't you be heading home and getting that paper signed?"

"I came back to ask you a question about that paper, what the heck do you mean I'm going to do this?"

"I mean you're going to do just that! Now go home and get that paper signed!"

"As much as I love you, I am NOT going to have sex with you!"

"I disagree. For you see Butters, if you don't do what I say, you'll have to find out the hard way that there is nothing you can do about it. There is no way out of this. You're mine whether you like it or not!"

The blonde boy knew that this was the awful truth. If Kyle hadn't got away, what made him think that he could? Once again, Butters head off towards his house. Only to be stopped by a fat figure in the way.

"What now, Eric?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. To get the slip you gave me signed."

"Give me that! You are not going to have a permission slipped signed anymore! For all I know, you could just take forever trying to get this stupid piece of paper signed! No, you're going to stay here just like Kyle, and you're going to do as I say! Got it?"

The fat boy pushed the blonde to the floor. He started getting closer to Butters, making him get closer to the wall behind him. Butters stammered to his feet to get up, but Cartman just pinned him on the wall. Butters found out he liked it better on the floor. At least it wasn't stiff. Cartman came so alarmingly close to his ear, it made the blonde shutter.

"I'm going to rock your fucking little world, Butters."

What he would've give at that moment to get out of there forever. His heart was beating three times faster than usual. He was beginning to sweat. And he felt like he might just have a heart attack. Cartman was unbuttoning the first button of his sweater, when he heard a noise behind him. Butters sighed a breath of relief, as he had prayed to god to let something distract the fat boy. But he didn't know what exactly had happened, or what the consequences were going to be.

"What are you doing?"

The fat boy asked, his voice low, cold, and mean. Kyle turned to face him still trying to pick up what he had dropped. Why the fuck did he even have a bowl of fruit?

"I-I was just, um, cleaning…your table…"

"Really? Oh, I thought you were trying to leave, or run away. But of course, if you did, there would be serious consequences."

Kyle gave him a confused and scared look. Which amused the fat boy completely. He turned back to Butters to continue with what he was doing. The blonde was terrified, so without thinking of what Cartman had just said, he yelled out the first thing he saw. Kyle trying to run away.

"Kyle! Don't leave!"

"What the-?"

Kyle was halfway through the door when he heard Butters screaming his name. he turned around once and started running out the door onto the streets. Only to find out that he was being followed by Cartman. He just picked up speed and tried to find one of his friends. But he couldn't find them. He couldn't find anybody. Where the fuck was everyone? Kyle wasn't paying attention to what was moving anymore, and he was slowing down, so he didn't see when Carman just jumped in front of him. Kyle fell backwards on the street bouncing a little from the fat boy's stomach. He backed away trying to get back on his feet, when Cartman just grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him up. Kyle didn't especially like it because it had started to rain, and it was getting slippery. Eventually he got up and had to face Cartman. He didn't know what the hell was going to happen to him, but he hoped it wasn't going to be too drastic. He just looked Cartman in the eyes with an apologetic expression on his face. But Cartman was just staring at him with eyes full with hatred and anger.

"Oh, you better believe I'm going to make you suffer and pay for this…"

"Cartman, I'm sorry!"

"No, you're not Kyle. If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have tried to leave."

"Cartman, I really-!"

The fat boy didn't listen to him, he was to busy dragging him back to his house, and planning his punishment. If there's one thing Kyle regrets, it's trying to leave without a full plan. He was praying to god that he wouldn't end up in the hospital or worse, in a graveyard. While they were going back, Kyle had tripped and slipped a few times over. They eventually got there and found Butters was asleep on the floor. Cartman, being the 'sensitive soul' that he is, decided not to wake him up. Thankful to him for warning him about the run away, and went upstairs with Kyle. He walked him into his room and shut the door. He then turned to look at his captured red-headed Jew, and ordered him to sit on his bed. Kyle obediently sat down and turned his head up to look at him.

"Well Kyle, lets see what your punishment will be…"

He walked around Kyle and started to think. After a while he had the best idea for torture.

"Perfect…"


End file.
